


A Buchimaru Onesie?!

by hose0kk



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Childhood, Comedy, Cute, Funny, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Day one: BuchimaruMakoto could afford it, but she couldn't take the risk of getting caught by her sister about this.She looked back to her computer screen to a Buchimaru set onesie, oh, how much she wanted it.





	A Buchimaru Onesie?!

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Fuck when's the last time i ever uploaded anything here????????? I am so sorry guys, exam trials are here and my big exam in coming up. I've never had the time to even write, especially for the Sick Queen, I'm having so much writer's block ;; so please help yourself to something I could write in the mean time since it is makoto week!

Makoto aggressively stares into her computer screen, eyebrows twitching and her lips set into a straight line. She's frustrated.

On her screen was a image of a Buchimaru onesie displayed on a clothing website she discovered. 

She's holding her utmost to not touch her mouse pad before she even changes her mind. The nine year old self inside of her was calling her in the back of her mind, begging her to purchase with the choice of clothing.

_No._ She shook her head, scrunching her face up cutely. Eyebrows furrowed as she peeked a glance to the onesie.

_It couldn't hurt to check._ She relaxed herself, taking a deep breath.

She carefully scrolled down the the onesie, clicking the link to it - sending her to the official page of the store. She held in a small squeal seeing the desired onesie on a model, it piqued her interest. She checked the price and the sizing chart, she wanted this, she _needed_ this.

The rest of the five minutes later was a blur to her right until she immediately regretted her choice as the words _"Your purchased has been placed! Thank you for buying!"_ was shown across her computer screen. She whined in embarrassment.

"Oh no." Bringing her legs to her chest and hugged her knees into face.

-

Makoto was having a good evening finishing her the last of homework from today's lesson im class, she wrapped it up for the night, hoping to catch up with her sister soon for dinner if she comes back home early.

Speak of the devil, she heard the familiar jingle of keys of her front door opening and closing. She smiled before greeting her sister from her opened door. Her eyes immediately glanced to the package in her hands. "Welcome back, Sis."

Sae smiled back tiredly to her sister before squinting her eyes and read the sender of the box. "Makoto, you have a package-"

Makoto froze in her place, stopping her from doing anything. Panic settled in her stomach, heat rising to her cheeks. She let out an audible "oh." from her lips before she ran out of her room and snatched the package from her sister.

" _T-THANKS, SIS! I'LL BE OUT TO MAKE DINNER LATER OKAY BYE!_ " She practically yelled in one breath before head straight back to her room, leaving her sister blink in confusion.

Makoto sighed in relief, locking her bedroom door. She slid down to the floor, back still against the door. She gulped, slowly opening the packaging, careful not to rip off the the plastic.

She drew in a gasp, grabbing the black and white onesie in her hands and holding out the clothing up for proper inspection. She scanned the whole thing from top to bottom. She bit her lips from letting out any of her unnecessary noises or squeals that could alert her sister.

_B-Buchi!_ She smiled widely, hugging the material. Her inner child showing to nobody in particular.

Quickly, she neatly folded the onesie back into the box and rushed to her to closet before shoving the package at the bottom of the wardrobe, along with her shoes in there. Where nobody could find.

Makoto fixed herself up to look more presentable before exiting her room to make dinner for her sister, turning off the lights and gave one more glance to her closet. No one should ever find out Miss President's cute obsession and she liked to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'd like to apologise for not posting for almost three months now????? fuckdhdjd I hope I can make it up to you guys for Makoto Week! and also my unfinished fics like the Sick Queen ;;
> 
> Here's more info about makoto week 2018, please go check it out and join us on the fun for our best girlie; http://makotoniijimaweek2018.tumblr.com
> 
> Quick note: my twitter acc @hoseoksbbyy, I got locked out from it and I can't get it back :( so I made a new one! so please go follow me at @hose0kk for new updates and me screaming. Thank!!!!


End file.
